Sin Dolor
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: Tras haber discutido, marcha sin rumbo fijo, solo quiere olvidar, pero tal vez, por el camino se de cuenta de algo mas. Nunca tires la toalla, pues el dolor solo es mental. Yaoi Taito


**E****sto que escribo es fruto de mi " loca " imaginacion XD**

**no me lo tengais en cuenta, escribi un poema a mi chica y ella me reto a ponerlo en un fic Yaoi, y como la unica pareja Yaoi que tolero es esta...pues aqui lo teneis Un.n**

**Espero que no me demandeis por esto u.u**

**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personanes me pertenecen, solo escribo con animo de diversion y para fans de esta serie**

**Sin dolor**

Sirenas de coches de policía resonaban por toda la calle creando un eco demasiado sonoro. Gente que andaba sin un rumbo fijo, se chocaban contra mi y encima me pedían explicaciones para crear conflictos.

Mira por donde andas imbécil – Me desatinaban mientras yo solo podía seguir caminando, sujetando mi chaqueta gris con una mano, mirando el suelo y llorando

_**Dolor a causa de la nada  
esfuerzo en vano**** caída eterna**_

_**solo me quedan tus brazos**_

Y es que desde que te enfadaste las cosas han cambiado. Ya no somos esos niños aventureros con ganas de luchar contra la oscuridad, estando con nuestros amigos digimon y peleando sin no salimos por la calle a jugar, ya no suenan los columpios en el patio, la llama eterna se apago, desde que te fuiste de mi lado.

_**la llama infinita se apago  
lo atrás quedo enterrado  
queda entendido que no soy yo  
sino tus besos cálidos **_

Las cadenas invisibles que porto en mis cansados pies me transportan a un mundo amargo, donde solo veo a gente sentada en el suelo pidiendo limosnas y unas pobres mujeres buscando el placer pagado.

Deme una moneda por favor, no tengo trabajo, mis hijos necesitan comer, por favor tenga piedad de un pobre desamparado

Sus palabras rebotan contra mi cabeza, pero yo sigo caminando sin rumbo fijo, con el objetivo cambiado.  
Unas mujeres se me acercan intentando provocarme con sus escotes abiertos y sus minifaldas enseñando el tanga.

Ola guapo, ¿quieres jugar con nosotras?

Como si el destino quisiera que cambiara, como si esto fuera una prueba del diablo, para que cambie la carne por el pescado, quieren tentarme, en su callejón del infierno, me provocan a olvidarte y a recriminar me por tantos años.

_**me despiertan en un mar de lamentos  
oscuro y deshabitado  
negro como el azabache  
rojo como el infierno sin tus manos**_

Pero ni siquiera el demonio ha podido hacerme cambiar de opinión con sus falsos testimonios y sus soldados del dolor.  
Salgo de ese callejón, donde solo huele a purga y a lujuria con dolor. Vuelvo a caminar recordando el día que es, mientras pienso en donde hospedar me para no estar mas en la calle.

14 de Febrero – Susurro – Beber no me ara mal , mi cuerpo pide alcohol y litrona, emborracharme no es la solución, pero olvidar el mejor remedio por ahora.

Entro a una taberna, mi entrada fue avisada por cuatro hombres que estaban derrumbados en la barra, levantaron su cabeza mientras me ojeaban.

Un Whisky con hielo – pedí al mesero.  
otro pobre desamparado por San Valentin – Le escuche decir al camarero, solo bufe ante su afirmacion y me bebí mi copa de un trago rugiendo como un león.

_**  
Ya no me queda libertad  
solo mi copa de amargura y dolor  
en esta barra del bar  
me derrumbo sin lágrimas y sin compasión**_

De nuevo se abre la puerta y entra un hombre que no pude ver bien por mi estado de embriaguez. Se acerca lentamente y se sienta a mi lado, me abraza de un impulso, pudiendo escuchar su respiracion y su llanto.

Yamatto – Escuche nombrar me el hombre extraño.

Su voz se me hizo tan conocida como el whisky que portaba en mi mano. Alce el rostro y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos achocolatados y su pelo escoba que tanta gracia siempre nos ha dado.

Taichi – Le nombre acariciando su rostro – No es un sueño...estas aquí de verdad.  
Yamatto, no me importa que seas un tonto músico compositor mentecato, no me importa que te olvides de nuestro importante aniversario, te quiero por como eres, por tu sonrisa y por tus labios, te amo por ser mi hermoso rubio atolondrado, el que tanto amor me ha dado.

_**la luz me vuelve a iluminar  
estas escuchando mis lamentos  
vienes a alumbrar  
ese amor que era eterno**_

Sin poder soportarlo mas le bese en sus cálidos labios, el camarero se dio la vuelta y los demás hombres borrachos siguieron bebiendo y llorando, ignorandonos como siempre hemos sido.  
Muy pocas personas nos aceptaron de verdad, pero eso a nosotros no nos importaba, porque las personas a las que de verdad queremos, nos animaron a continuar y siempre nos ayudaron sin cesar.

Volvamos a nuestro hogar y olvidemonos de todo una vez mas – Me dijo como un ángel cantarín

Yo simplemente asentí y salimos de esa taberna que fue testigo de nuestra reconciliacion. Nos montamos en su coche y le pregunte como pudo hallarme con tantos bares y tabernas que había a la redonda calle del diablo.

Solo escuche mi corazón y alle el camino por mi solo – Me contesto sintiéndome de tal manera que todos los pelos de mi piel se erizaron

Aunque por dentro algo me decía que Taichi me estuvo buscando por todos los lugares de la endemoniada calle.

_**enciendes la llama de la pasión  
apagas el lamento y el deshonor  
me iluminas con tu luz  
me abrasas con tu calor**_

Llegamos a nuestro apartamento, me tumba en el sofá y me besa con suavidad. Cada caricia es un placer extremo para mi.

Tai – susurre con dulzura su nombre  
Dime mi ángel – contesto a mi llamado susurrandome en el oído, haciendo honor a su canto  
Feliz San Valentin – le felicite sonriendo a mi amado  
Feliz San Valentin, mi rubio atolondrado – No me dio tiempo a protestar, su lengua se funda en una sola con la mía, sus caricias ya eran extremas, llegando a todas las partes del cuerpo, haciendo que ardiera de excitación.

Ahora todo estaba bien, ahora la habitación se lleno de amor, sexo eterno y un solo corazón

_**me entiendes como sino fuéramos dos, sino uno  
haces que vivir, sea una bendición  
día tras día con nuestro amor  
la carrera sin dolor**_

**Espero que os haya gustado....al menos el poema Un.n**

**Se titula " Sin dolor " tal y como el fic, y como habeis visto se trata de un Yaoi Light entre Tai y Matt **

**Dejen criticas, tomatazos, pero nada de insultos T_T**

**Volvere con mas trabajos...espero que mas " cuerdos " ^^ Sayonara  
**


End file.
